


We Do Belong Here

by MapleMumflr



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M, Sad, Singing, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMumflr/pseuds/MapleMumflr
Summary: When Butters abruptly shows up at Kenny McCormick's house for the night, Kenny had no idea how the night would turn out. Definitely not waking up in the night to share stories. Summaries are just as hard as tags jeez. Just know it's sad and ends good? Also, heads up, some stuff like abuse/child molestation is mentioned and talked about for like a paragraph.





	We Do Belong Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My 1/8 girlfriend Bri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+1%2F8+girlfriend+Bri).



It was a Saturday night in the never normal town of South Park. Kenny McCormick was sitting on his families busted up couch watching some kind of reality TV show. His sister Karen was leaning against one of the couch’s armrest, intensely watching the actors argue over whatever fake drama bullshit was happening between them. Kenny was more focused on his cold can of Spaghetti O’s than that crap Karen loved so much. She’s been watching shows like this since she turned 14 a few months ago…which is entirely Tricia Tucker’s fault by the way. The whole concept of reality shows pissed Kenny off…if people really wanted to see family drama all they had to do is pay attention to the people around them. Better drama to be found in the real world than on a TV screen. Trust him, he knows. 

A sudden knock on the door startled Kenny. His sister and him shared a look of confusion. It wasn’t either of their parents, they both knew that for sure. Their dad had passed out drunk about an hour ago and their mom got high as their father ‘slept’ on their bed. Kevin was god-knows-where. After he left all those years ago, he had completely cut himself off from the McCormick household. He could be dead, for all they know. Another knock echoed through the house. Karen sighed, getting up and heading to the door. If that’s their parent’s drug dealer, this (rare) peaceful night can turn into a fiasco. Karen moved towards the window inside of the door, pulling the tattered curtains back just a little bit. Peering out into the darkness, she saw a recognizable figure. Not the drug dealer, thank Christ. She moved to open the door, after another knock sounded through the house. “Kenny, it’s one of yours”, Karen announced after the door had been opened.  
Kenny glanced up from his almost finished dinner to see the last person he’d want to be here at his rundown house. “Butters, what are you doing here?”, Kenny asked jumping to his feet. He walked over to his friend, pulling him into a hug immediantly. Butters hugged back slightly before Kenny let go of him. His cheeks were bright red from the cold, God, it was freezing out there! It looked like he walked all the way here too, without a coat, or anything! All he had on was a pair of jeans, a blue long-sleeved shirt, and shoes. This must be bad. Butters was always one to worry about getting sick during the winter months, and here he was dressed like it was 50 degrees out there.

“Heya Kenny! I really don’t want to intrude but ah, can I stay the night here?”, he asked with his slight southern accent. Ignoring the fact that he was shivering, he sounded completely fine. His overly happy attitude and all.  
“Of course, dude, get in here it’s cold out there!”, Kenny instructed, shutting the door behind Butters after he had stepped inside. Kenny was super insecure of where he lived. He hated it. He hated that he and Karen had to live in this place. The furniture was falling apart, the paint was chipping off the walls, stains from both alcohol and occasionally blood were littered in the carpet, it was awful. And it was humiliating. Deep down, Kenny knew he shouldn’t be so embarrassed, it’s not like it’s his fault. But he knew Butters (and all his other friends), had good living conditions. They didn’t have to worry about flooding and leaks, or if they would get to eat tomorrow. That was a huge part of Kenny’s life. 

Kenny motioned for Butters to follow him to his room. It was still horrid, but at least it was in a better state than the living room. It hurt Kenny a little on the inside to see Butters glance around his house and take in the McCormick residence. He knew Butters would never say anything about it like Cartman used to (the group had ditched that fat fuck a while ago) or even that one-time when Kyle got drunk here with Stan and Kenny and talked about it several times throughout the night. Butters would never do that to Kenny, he was too much of a good person. Even though Kenny really didn’t want Butters anywhere near his shithole home, he wouldn’t kick him out. Ever. 

When they got to the room, both boys went over to sit down on Kenny’s ‘bed’. The stained mattress sunk at the added pressure, nearly sounding like more springs were going to break out. The mattress was on the ground, no frame or anything to hold it off the infested flooring. Kenny’s room had basically stayed the same since he was a child. Unclean and disgusting. However, the only thing he left on his walls since he removed all his posters, was his name that Karen had wrote in red crayon. 

Butters was still shivering next to him. It didn’t help that the McCormick’s heater never worked. It’s surprising that they even had one, working or not. “Dude, why were you out there in the cold this late at night! You could’ve froze to death!”, Kenny asked. He took off his orange coat and hung it over Butter’s shoulders. His blanket was over in Karen’s room. He’d have to snag it back later tonight. Butter instantly moved his hands to pull the jacket tighter around his small frame. His fingers were blue for Christ sake! His cheeks and nose were still extremely red from the cold. 

“I got kicked out of the house for the night”, Butters explained calmly after a beat. He was looking at Kenny with his too innocent and misplaced smile, acting like everything was fine. Kenny could tell the anger was easily distinguishable on his face, as Butters face turned a little frightened. “Kenny, it was my fault I swear! I misplaced the mayonnaise with the cool whip, and then argued with my father! I deserved it okay?... Aw hamburgers, just don’t go back over there again, please?”, He frantically got out. Kenny was still pissed, 101% pissed off to be exact, but Butters sounded so panicked. And he had a right too. The last time Butters got in trouble for something stupid, Kenny marched over to the Stotch to give his dad a piece of his mind. It didn’t end well, obviously. Stephen and he ended up fighting, badly too. They didn’t remember the whole thing, because Kenny ended dying. Yeah, that’s right. Stephen had beat him to death, but nobody remembered that. Butters retold the event to Kenny the way it “happened”. Instead of getting killed, Stephen just knocked Kenny out, and dumped him off at his house unconscious. He didn’t want Butters to deal with that again, even if his father deserved to get beaten up. 

“Butters, he kicked you out into the freezing cold. Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything about it?”, Kenny tried. Maybe if he asked, he could go over there and punch Stephen in his stupid smug face. Again. Even if he did die last time, it had felt amazing to hit that douchebag.  
“I’m sure Ken. It wasn’t his fault. And I’m fine, aren’t I?”, Butters replied, chipper as always. It irked Kenny how okay Butters was in situations like these. His father could have sent him out into his death, and Butters doesn’t care! Of course, he didn’t know how awful it is to freeze to death, but Kenny did. And nobody, except maybe both of their parents, deserved that kind of death. Kenny didn’t answer, just looked down at his feet. He wouldn’t lie and say Butters was okay. He probably had frost bite, and Kenny doubted he was as emotionally stable as he was acting. “I’m really okay Ken. But, can we just go to sleep? I’m awfully tired”, Butters stated, almost as if he could read Kenny’s mind. 

“Of course, Butters”. The two laid down close to each other on the mattress, taking a few minutes for each of them to get situated comfotable. Kenny was cold, but he at least had Butters next to him as a somewhat source of body heat. He wasn’t sure if Butters would be okay with Kenny cuddling him, so he didn’t ask. He also didn’t grab his blanket from Karen’s room. She would need it tonight, since Kenny wouldn’t be sleeping with her. Possibly. If she came in here, of course he’d let her sleep here, even with Butters in the bed. He could never say no to her. He knew Butters wouldn’t mind either since he really liked Karen and vice-versa. Kenny turned to face Butters and made sure he didn’t go to sleep until he was sure Butters was. 

~~~

Kenny silently woke up in the night to sniffling. He was slightly confused at the noise since it didn’t sound like Karen. No one was next to him on the bed either. That’s when Kenny remembered…Butters. He looked around, his eyes easily adjusting to the dark. Butter’s blonde hair was poking up at the end of the bed, which meant he was sitting down on the freezing cold floor crying. Kenny’s heart ached. As quietly as he could, Kenny moved over to the end of the bed, looking down at the smaller boy. He was curled up in a ball, his head buried in his knees. Kenny reached out to lightly grab his shoulder. Butters jumped at the contact, head whipping around to look at Kenny. There were tears running down his face and he was still shivering. “Come back up here Leo, it’s a lot warmer”, Kenny coaxed. It really wasn’t, but he didn’t know what else to say. Butters starred at him for a while before making his way back up onto the bed. He tried to avoid looking at Kenny, looking almost everywhere but him. Kenny reached out to grab his hand, stroking his ice-cold knuckles. “It’s okay Leo, I’m not going to judge you for crying”, Kenny confirmed. He knew butters hated crying in front of people, since they used to call him a crybaby. Or a wimp. Or any other insult they could think of. Geez, people in this town really do suck. 

Butters squeezed his hand with a small smile. Kenny knew that was why Butters was acting so distant. It was silent between the two, aside from Butters occasional sniffle. Kenny was okay with it though. Even with tears trailing down his face, he looked like a goddamn angel mistakenly falling from heaven. Kenny knew Butters hated to talk about his issues, almost as much as Kenny does. Kenny would have stayed on the floor crying if he was Butters. But then he thought, Butters probably wanted to too. He was most likely just trying to please Kenny like he does with every other undeserving person in this mountain town. Kenny was about to tell him he could give Butters some time alone, when Butters cut him off. “Tell me something about yourself Kenny”, Butters quietly spoke.  
“What?”, Kenny asked slightly confused. 

“It’s what my mom used to do when I was upset. She’d always tell me some interesting thing that happened in her life and I’d tell her something back. Or she’d sing, but she wasn’t that good at it. A course, she stopped doing either after I got older. “Oh Butters! You gotta quit being a baby and man up!”. I miss it Ken”, Butters elaborated sadly. He sounded like he was going to cry again.  
“I’m pretty sure you know everything about me Butters. I’m not that interesting of a person”, Kenny slightly joked. He’s told Butters practically everything about his life already. There isn’t much besides a bit of abuse, neglect, and death that Butters doesn’t know about.  
“There has to be something you’ve never told anyone else before! I promise I won’t tell a soul Ken, just please?”. He was using the hurt puppy dog eyes on Kenny. Kenny couldn’t resist that look Butters was giving him right now. He just looked so innocent and broken, and all Kenny wanted to do was put him back together as best as he could. 

“I know you won’t Leo, just uh, let me think for a second…oh got it! Aside from English, I know Romanian and a tiny bit of Spanish”, Kenny racked his brain for that. Butters looked at Kenny, really intrigued. 

“Really?”, Butters asked with a small smile started to grow. He was still slightly crying, but Kenny knew if he kept this up, he could calm his best friend down. 

“Uh-huh. Way back in third grade, the guys and I saw this weird French circus thing with the guys. After seeing it, we had this idea to start our own. I was the singer, but they all said I sucked. Long story short, I ended up in Romania for my singing and learned a good amount of Romanian before my ass ended up back here”, Kenny retold fondly. He still sang when he had the time, it was one of his favorite things to do. 

“Golly ken”, Butters exclaimed between his disappearing sniffles, “You have this really cool story an’ all I was gonna say is that I’m ambidextrous”. He waved both of his hands just to emphasize his point. Kenny just smiled at his friend, going back and forth with stupid events in their lives and facts about themselves. Kenny understood why Butters wanted this now…he was getting to learn more about his favorite person ever. 

Butters ended up pouting after Kenny had told him about being good friends with Jesus (he didn’t mention that he’d died to meet him so many times to become pals), and the only thing he had left to say was that took over as cheer caption yesterday after Bebe got hurt. “That’s just as cool dude. There’s only so many positive things I can think of that’s uplifting and that you’ve never heard. I bet you could go on for ages with all these heartwarming and fuzzy stories about you. I’ve basically told you all the happy ones I remember.”, Kenny instantly reinsured the smaller blonde. Butters seemed to pout just a tiny bit more. 

“Well, maybe mister, but I have my fair share of sad stories too you know. My life ain’t all peaches and cream”, Butters argued, even though he had a smile on his face. Kenny could see the testing look in his eyes. 

“You really sure you want to talk about sad stuff? I did wake up to crying after all”, Kenny softly asked. He was still reassuringly holding Butters hand, occasionally rubbing his hands across his knuckles. Butters looked deep in thought for a moment. Kenny thought that he might have offended him or something by mentioning him crying, but Butters started to slightly nod. 

“I uh, I’m pretty sure I can Ken. I’ve been holding a lot of this stuff inside me for a long time, and I think I should ah, let it out. Do you know what I am saying?”, Butters questioned. Kenny nodded, squeezing his hand again.

“I do Butters”, Kenny answered before growing silent again. He’d done some pretty fucked up shit before, he just had to think of something. Racking his brain, he tried to decide what to say first. He knew he couldn’t mention his immortality…no one ever believes him. “Let’s just get this over with I guess. I’ve been in jail 4 times, although I should’ve been there a few more times honestly”, Kenny admitted, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

“Four?”, Butters prodded, sounding a bit upset.

“Yup. I’ve been in the slammer for being part of Stan’s stupid Whale Wars crew, illegally downloading music, vigilantism, and prostitution. I should’ve ended up in there for cheesing and trying to kill Cartman once too but didn’t. Mainly because a lot of people were cheesing and who really cares if Cartman was gone?”, Kenny explained. Many people won’t be shocked if they heard this about the “poor redneck slut”, but Butters sincerely looked shocked at his criminal record. Nobody, except maybe Karen, held him in high enough of a position to be shocked at this.

“At least you’ve never killed anyone”, Butters dejectedly stated, “My tapdancing has gotten 16 people killed Kenny. Something I loved to do, ended all those people’s lives, even one that hadn’t started yet! I killed a pregnant lady Ken!”

“But you didn’t mean to Buttercup”, Kenny reached out to hold Butters other hand in his. Butters was already getting emotional, but the determined look in his eyes said he would say what he wanted. No matter how emotional he grew. No matter how awful his memories were. “You couldn’t kill anybody by your own free will, and you know it. You’re an angel. And I’m just some washed up soul, willing to do anything for anything in return”, Kenny continued, both hands squeezing Butter’s.  
“Don’t talk about yourself like that Ken! Sure, maybe you did some sickening things for money as a kid, but you were a child! You’re not fully that person anymore Ken, but luckily for you, you kept that kid’s kindness and heroism.”, Butters argued. Kenny laughed, looking away from Butters. God, he fucking hates how highly Butters looks up to him sometimes. He knows that all he is, is another piece of white trash polluting the world around him. But Butters seems to disagree, and it’s baffling. Kenny had literally marched over to his house just to sucker punch his father, who he still loves for whatever reason. He was letting his emotions get to him, he knows it. But all of them have been pent up for so long he just has to let them out.

“Butters, don’t lie. My house is a hot mess. My family is a hot mess. And I am the biggest mess of them all! I’m the child of two abusive-Cthulhu worshipping-rednecks who do nothing but beat their family up and pass out from drugs or alcohol or both. I work two jobs when I can, one not even being legal Butters. That’s right, I’m a fucking whore! I’ve done a lot of stupid things in these 17 years of my life! Everyone I know asides from you and my sister don’t really give a shit about me, and they shouldn’t! All I’m good for is moving drugs along and sex. Just say it Leo. Just tell me how fucked up I am, because you know. You would know more than anyone! You know that I don’t deserve the few things I have! So just tell me it!”, Kenny cried out, despite it being the middle of the night. Kenny had a death grip on Butter’s hands at this point, getting to caught up…and he thought Butters would snap from the past trauma. 

“…and that’s why you deserve everything Ken”, Butters whispered to his friend, “Your situation is tough, and yeah, it must suck something awful. But you have multiple people who care about you Ken! You think your parents may only care about drugs and fighting, but when you disappeared for those few months back in 4th grade, oh geez were they devastated. I saw them both cry over it Ken, they missed you so much! And your sister looks at you like you’re holding the whole world on your shoulders. She knows how hard you try for her, and she appreciates it every day. And you’ve got me too Ken”. Kenny looked back at Butters. The pair held eye contact for a second. Butters was the one to break it, sighing as he looked away. “I’d love for my family to care about me like that Ken. Anyone at all in my family. But none of them do Ken. My mom thinks I’m the biggest crybaby to walk the earth, always telling me to man up and never talking to me outside of that…. My dad thinks I’m a wimp. He beats me too Ken, almost every time I do something wrong. My grandmother beats me too, whenever she’s around”, Butters whimpered. He removed his left hand from Kenny’s grip, pulling up his right arm’s sleeve (both from the parka and his shirt). Scattered across his arms were bruises of different shades and sizes littered on his pale arms with a few cuts thrown in. Kenny felt sick looking at the bruises, knowing more must be ruining Butter’s soft skin in other hidden places. 

Kenny had almost witnessed Mr. Stotch beating Butters once. He was waiting on Butter’s doorstep sometime around the 8th grade. He heard screaming from inside, so decided to peek through the window before knocking on the door. Butters was on his knees crying, as Mr. Stotch started circling him. Kenny bolted to the door as soon as he started taking his belt off. He thought that if he knocked on the door, he would abandon the idea of hitting his son. And thank god it did. Kenny would’ve cried himself to sleep for the rest of his life if he didn’t stop it that one time (Butters and he ended up staying at Stan’s that night, away from Butter’s dad). He may have cried about it now- if Butters wasn’t next to him, spilling his family’s secrets. He needed someone to be strong for him, listening without dismissing or pitying him. Pity was the worst thing. 

Butters sucked in a shaky breath, sounding like he was going to cry again. “That’s not even the worst Ken. My uncle he uh, well, he did things nobody should ever do to a child…”, admitted Butters while pulling his sleeve back down over his goose-bump and bruise covered arm, “And whenever my parents found out…they did nothing Ken. Not a-a sin…single thing-g!” Butters was crying again, Kenny immediantly surging forward to hold the boy in his arms. He was shaking in Kenny’s arms, tightly gripping the back of Kenny’s shirt as if he let go slightly, Kenny would vanish into thin air. Kenny felt even sicker. He knew Mr. Stotch was awful, but this!? How could anyone let anybody go through that much abuse? And not care in the slightest! And to do it to Butters no less? An angel walking amongst humans? Somebody who tried his hardest to make others happy? How?!?! Kenny hugged Butters tighter when he felt a damp spot grow on his shirt. 

“Butters”, Kenny whispered in the blonde’s ear, reaching up to run a hand through his clean hair. Butters glanced up slowly. Tears were pouring from his eyes, even a bit of snot was starting to come from his nose. He looked so small and hurt. And he was! All Kenny wants is to never have to see the sight in front of him again. “I will always be here if you need me. I can’t say I can stop all that goes on behind your front door, but I want to do something, anything to help. And I swear to you, Leopold Butters Stotch, that as soon as high school is over, you’ll never have to face any of them ever again. That I can do, but in the meantime, if you ever need a place to hide, stay, or live, my home is yours. And it always will be”, Kenny promised. 

Butter’s face filled gratitude, before his face buried itself back into Kenny’s chest. He was still crying into Kenny’s shirt, and it just made Kenny continue to feel his heartstrings being pulled. He wanted to make Butters better. He wanted no more in his life than to make this boy happy. And that’s when he remembered, Butters said he gets calmed down by singing too. And that’s one thing Kenny CAN do right.

“When you were here before  
Couldn’t look you in the eye  
You’re just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry”

Butters looked up at Kenny again, curiosity blending with the other emotions present on his face. “Ken?”, he mumbled softly, looking him in the eyes. Kenny didn’t reply, he just sang on. 

“You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special  
You’re so very special”

Kenny gently pulled Butters, cuddling him as they now laid down in the bed. Butters’ breathing was starting to calm down, no longer sobbing. Maybe just tearing up at this point. Butters could probably guess what Kenny was trying to do. That being said, Kenny continued softly.

“But I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo  
What the hell are you doing here?  
I don’t belong here”

Butters breathing was slowly starting to balance out, his grip on Kenny’s shirt loosening just a tiny bit.

“I don’t care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice, when I’m not around  
You’re so very special  
I wish I was special”

Kenny could’ve swore that Butters had already fallen asleep, but he wasn’t going to stop just in case.

“But I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo  
What the hell are you doing here?  
You don’t belong here”

Kenny was sure Butters was asleep at this point, but now he was too caught up in the moment. Kenny hugged Butters a little tighter, wanting to be closer to the blonde along with getting the extra warmth radiating from him.

“Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You’re so very special  
I wish I was special”

Kenny smiled down at Butters, who’s face was still pressed up against his chest. He leaned his head down a tiny bit, to plant a kiss on his forehead. God, did he love this kid more than anything. He wasn’t worthy of loving Butters, but he did anyway…he was too selfish not to do so.

“But I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo  
What the hell are you doing here?  
You don’t belong here  
I don’t belong here”

All was silent in the room after Kenny finished. Butters was still peaceful, and Kenny was getting tired too. He yawned, getting his head in a comfortable position, careful not to wake Butters. Right before he drifted off, Kenny jumped at Butters’ sudden movements. He leaned up, quickly kissing Kenny on his chapped lips, before he placed his forehead against Kenny’s.  
“We do belong here.”, Butters confirmed, planting one more kiss-this time on Kenny’s cheek-before he once again, curled into Kenny’s chest. Kenny starred lovingly at his angel until sleep finally did come.

**Author's Note:**

> There's only two things I can really say about this I guess. One, is yes, the lyrics aren't entirely the ones from the original song "Creep" by Radiohead. *gasp* yes, I did change most of the "I"s to "you"s, because it sounded better to me. And it's saying he doesn't belong there because Ken things he's too good to be there, not anything else. Also, this is my first fanfiction/one shot that I truly love, so I hope you do to!


End file.
